Notes and Roses
by Karen0111
Summary: Alisa finds a note and a Grand Rose by her door.
1. Notes and Roses

Alisa was walking back to the dorm when she ran into Rean, who was just leaving the dorm.

"Oh, hey Rean!" Alisa greeted.

"Alisa! Hey!" Rean said.

"Were you just leaving?" She asked. Rean nodded.

"Yeah, I just had to drop something off."

"Oh okay, see you later!" She said, as she walked into the dorm.

"See yo- wait!" She turned around. Rean walked closer, causing Alisa to blush at how close he is. He raised his hand to her head and removed a piece of leaf stuck to her hair.

"There you go, there was a piece of leaf stuck to your hair." Rean said. Alisa blushed furiously, and her heart was beating loudly.

"See you!" Rean said as he waved goodbye. Alisa just stood there, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

 _Why does this always happen..._

She walked up to her room.

 _I know I love him, but my heart doesn't need to remind me. After all, I'm pretty sure he likes Emma or Laura._

When she arrived at her room, she found a Grand rose by her door and a note as well.

"What the..." she picked these up and read the note.

 **Where the flowers as beautiful as you bloom at March.**

 _Is this a riddle? And flowers at March... that's probably at the flower patch by the train station._

She went with the grand rose at hand to the train station. She found another rose and note by the small flower patch.

 _I remember this place. It where I bummed into him._

She read the note and it was another riddle.

 **Place where unique students learn. When I always see you trying to do your best, it reminds me why I'm in with love you.**

She blushed and giggled abit.

 _Well this is for sure the class VII's classroom. But is this who I think it is..._

She brushed off that last thought, and went on her way. When she arrived, she looked for the note and rose. And soon enough, she found it on her chair.

 **Where I find you, practicing as hard as you can, while someone keeps on challenging you.**

 _The field? I hope no one has noticed it yet._

She went to the field, and found the fourth note and rose by the closed gate.

 **The classroom of orbal technology. Also where you got locked in.**

She blushed, remembering that that's where her and Rean got locked in. She went on her way to the classroom, and instantly found the items on the same computer Rean found her sitting on.

 **Last but not the least. Entrance to the place where an... unfortunate incident happened.**

She, then again, blushed, remembering the failed attempt of Rean trying to save her from the fall. She can't be mad at him, he tried to help her after all.

 _The last place huh? There is no doubt where this is. And no doubt that it's from him._

She made her way to the old school house, but she didn't see him. When she looked at the door of the old school house, she found a note stuck to the door. She grabbed the note and read it.

 **Look behind you.**

"Huh?" She said, abit confused. She turned and saw Rean, at the bottom of the staircase, a Grand rose at hand.

"Rean..." Alisa was blushing so much, and her heart was beating fast. He climbed up the staircase and walked towards her.

"I'm assuming you guessed why I made you go around." Rean said, smiling.

"I can get the notes and roses. But the places, not so much." Alisa admitted. Currently, has five Grand Roses at hand, and the five riddles tucked away in her jacket pocket.

"Well, to let you know, those places were where my feelings for you started growing. And it was exploring this place, protecting you, fighting with you, made me realize one thing." He said as he grabbed and held her free hand.

"That I'm in love with you." He finished with a smile and looked into her eyes. Alisa's blush was growing rapidly.

"How could you be so calm while saying that?" She asked, trying to cover her blushing face with the roses. Rean just let out a soft laugh and held up the grand rose.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She looked at him for a few seconds before pulling him down and kiss him. Rean wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her up.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Rean said as thy brok apart.

"A million times yes! I love you Rean." She confessed, still blushing.

"I love you too." He handed her the rose, and pulled her into another kiss.


	2. Epiloge

The Reinford chairwoman and the company's super maid walked into her office. As Alisa approached her desk, she saw a Grand rose and a note sitting on her table. She grabbed the items and gave a soft laugh, remembering an event similar to this.

"Who is it from, Lady Alisa?" Sharon asked with a slight grin.

"Rean..." Alisa whispered, brushing her fingers over the writings.

 **Where we first met.**

"I'll be heading out to Trista." Alisa said. Sharon smiled and nodded.

"Very well, shall I preppare the jet?" Alisa shook her head.

"No, I'll be traveling by train." Alisa said, as she exited her office, Sharon following her.

"I'll need to preppa-"

"Clothes needed for a 2 day stay is already preppared in a bag by the entrance." Sharon said, causing Alisa to stare at her in shock.

"W-wha..." Alisa could only stand at shock at what Sharon said, or did.

"I suggest you hurry, Lady Alisa. You shouldn't keep a man waiting." Sharon said as she pushed Alisa. She obliged and grabbed her bag with her needed stuff. Her bow and ARCUS included.

"Have a safe trip milady." Sharon said as she bowed. Alisa said her goodbyes as well and went on her way to the train station, boarding a train to Trista.

Alisa stepped into Trista station. She went out of the station and looked around, but didn't see a note or a rose.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind her said. Alisa jumped and looked behind her. It was Emma and Laura. Alisa smiled so widely as she threw her arms around her two bestfriends.

"It's sooo nice to see you again. But, why are you here in Trista?" Alisa asked as she backed a way from the hug.

"That is a secret, but for now." Laura held out a note and a Grand rose.

"I believe you have something important to do?" Alisa could again, stare at her two friends in shock.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Alisa asked as she rested her hand on her hip. Emma giggled and replied.

"Like Laura said, it's a secret for you to find out." Alisa pouted and grabbed the items offered to her.

 **An accident that started off our friendship on a rocky start. But also the reason why our relationship grew.**

Alisa's face immediately turned red.

"He still remembers THAT?" Alisa angrily whispered, causing Laura and Emma to awkwardly laugh.

"Let us take your bags to the dorm." Laura offered.

"A-are you sure?" Alisa asked, unsure.

"It's no problem." Emma assured her as she grabbed Alisa's bags.

"See you there!" They both went to the direction of the dorm, leaving Alisa alone.

 _What is going on? And did they say "Dorm"..._

Alisa looked at the note and shook her head.

 _Might as well go on my way..._

Alisa left and went to the old school house. Remembering this is where Rean confessed to her. She looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

 _Huh, is it inside..._

"Hey, you looking for this?" Alisa heard from the trees. She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Over here." The person jumped down from the trees behind Alisa. She turned around and saw Fie.

"Fie!" Alisa said as she ran and hugged the ex-jagger.

"Oof! Nice to see you too." Fie replied as she wrapped her arms around Alisa.

"Since whe-"

"AAAAALIIIIIIISAAAAAA!!!" They heard behind Fie.

"What the-" Fie stepped a way as a blue haired girl tackled Alisa, luckily, Alisa kept her balance.

"It's so so so nice to see you again Alisa!" Millium cheerfully said.

"I-it's nice to see you to Millium." Alisa said, still shocked from Millium's jump.

"Millium, get off of Alisa, we still need to give her something, remember?"

"Oh right!" Millium got off and Fie handed her similar items Laura and Emma gave her.

"Huh?" Alisa grabbed the items and read the note.

 **Where you hid from the one who you now consider as a sister.**

Alisa thought for a moment and remembered where.

 _The computer room..._

"You should get going. We'll meet you back at the dorm." Fie said, dragging Millium a way.

"Awwww but I wanna spend time with Alisa!" Millium whined.

"Later." Fie said, as they left. Alisa could only have a curious look on her face.

 _Okay, what is going on..._

Alisa made her way to the Orbal computer room and saw neither the items nor someone from class VII.

"Huh? I'm sure I'm right..." Alisa looked around once but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Alisa yelled as she jumped into the room.

"Haha, gotcha!" The woman who scared her said. Alisa turned and saw her former instructor and glared at her.

"Aw come on, don't make that face, Alisa." Sara said, putting on an innocent face. Alisa sighed and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you instructor." Alisa greeted with a smile.

"Woah, getting sentimental, are we." Sara teased.

"Oh shut up!" Alisa whined. They broke a way alittle bit later.

"It's nice to see you too." Sara finally said. She brought out a note and a rose and held it out to Alisa.

"Here, a gift from a special someone." Sara said with a wink. Alisa accepted these and read the note.

 **Beside and behind you was where I was everyday when we were here. And in here, we were special to everyone else.**

 _Class VII's classroom..._

"You best be on your way now, you know?" Sara said, pushing Alisa out of the computer room.

"O-okay, okay." And Alisa made her way to her old classroom. She entered and saw the Nord nomad and the musician inside.

"Hello Alisa." Gaius greeted. Elliot stood up straight and wore his usual smile.

"Hey there Alisa." Elliot greeted. Alisa practically ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Woah there, you nearly knocked us over." Elliot said, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I missed you guys." Alisa said. She soon released them from her hug and looked around. After seeing nothing, she turned to them.

"Soo, you guys have it?" Alisa asked, and they both laughed.

"So you caught on huh?" Gaius asked, as he brought out a note while Elliot brought out a rose.

"It started to get pretty obvious." Alisa replied with a smile. She received the items and read the note.

 **Training and practical exams never stops here, but as well as your determination to fight on.**

Alisa could only smile, the places reminding her of small hunt HE made her do before.

"This is the field right?" Alisa asked, looking back up at them.

"Yep, your spot on." Elliot said with a huge grin. They said their goodbyes and Alisa left the room, making her way to the field. She was only at the steps when she heard bickering.

"I can't believe I'm paired with you! Of all people." The green-haired man said.

"I could tell you the same thing." The blonde noble said, as they both looked away from each other.

"Still fighting I see." Alisa said as she approached them, causing both at them to look at her.

"O-oh, Alisa, I didn't know you were here already." Machias said, pushing his glasses up.

"Indeed, if you weren't distracting me, I would have noticed sooner." Jusis said, glaring at Machias, and Machias did the same thing.

"Well if you guys stopped fighting, you both would have noticed sooner." Alisa scolded as she glared at them and they got scared.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, looking briefly at each other then looked a way. Alisa shook her head and sighed.

"Anyways, I believe you have something for me?" Alisa asked.

"O-oh, right." Machias brought out a note, while Jusis brought out a rose. Alisa grabbed the items and read the note.

 **Building of activities, work, or for hanging out.**

"Building of activities, work, or for hanging out... the student union building?" Alisa asked.

"Yup, your right." Machias said smiling.

"Now, you best be on your way." Jusis said, smiling as well.

"Thanks." Alisa said, leaving. But before she did, she ran back to the two and gave them a big hug.

"And it's nice to see you guys again!" Alisa said, then left for the student union building. When she arrived, no one was around. She looked at the different club rooms, but nothing. She decided to check the student council room. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a girl in a black jump suit, a girl in uniform, an engineer, and a white haired man

"Huh? Towa?" Alisa said shocked.

"Yup! Hi Alisa!" Towa greeted as she hugged Alisa.

"Angelica, George, Crow! What are all of you doing here?" Alisa asked, still shock.

"That's a secret." George said. Angelica approached Alisa and gave her a big hug and rubbed her cheek against her's.

"It's always so nice to see a maiden as beautiful as you again." Angelica said, causing Alisa to blush.

"Angie, that's enough, you know she has a boyfriend right?" Crow said, getting pissed.

"Relax, Crow." Towa said, trying to calm him down. Once he calmed down, Towa coughed and faced Alisa.

"Anyways, we have something for you." Towa said, nodding to the others, and they did the same. Angelica brought out a rose while crow brought out a note. Alisa accepted these and read the note.

 **The highest place, where we'll be able to see the entire town.**

"This is..." Alisa couldn't finish her sentence, knowing where it was.

"Well, what are you doing?" Crow asked with a smirk.

"Oh, right. Bye!" Alisa left and went on her way to the place. The roof. When she arrived, she saw the sun stared to set. She started at awe on hw beautiful it looks.

"It's so beautiful..." Alisa then heard soft music playing on the background.

 _I know this song... This is the song me and Rean danced to during the festival when we were first year..._

Alisa turned around and saw Rean, holding a Grand Rose. This reminded her of the time Rean confessed to her. Rean walked towards her with a smile and held out the Grand rose to her.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Reinford?" Alisa blushed and accepted the rose.

"Yes, you may." Alisa placed the roses on a near by bench, and took Rean's hand. Rean brought her to the middle of the roof and they started to dance.

"So, what's with all of this? The roses, notes, even the members of class VII are here." Alisa asked, the smile not leaving her face.

"You will know soon." Rean said, smiling as well. Alisa rested her head on his chest as they continued to slow dance. After a 5 minutes, Rean spoke up.

"Alisa, we've been together for about 3 years now. And we've been through alot in those few years, and in those times, I realized very one important thing." Rean stopped, but still holding Alisa.

"I want to be with you forever. So with that," Rean reached into his pocket, and brought out a red velvet box and got down on one knee. Alisa covered her mouth as tears started to flow.

"Will you marry me, Alisa Reinford? And stay with me forever?" Rean asked as he opened the small box and it revealed a silver ring with a ruby ontop of it.

"Yes yes! A million times yes!" Alisa said as she tackled Rean, knocking him to the ground. Alisa immediately regretted this but Rean laughed and so did Alisa. Alisa bent down and placed her lips on his.

"I love you, Alisa." Rean said, as he broke from the kiss and sat up. He held her hand and inserted the ring in her ring finger. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Rean." Alisa said, placing her hand on top of his. Rean pulled her in for another kiss, as the sun finally set. After a minute, they broke a way.

"Shall we get going?" Rean asked when they broke apart, causing Alisa to look at him in curiousity. Rean stood up and walk over to the bench where the bouquet of Grand Roses were and picked them up. Alisa stood up as well and Rean handed her the bouquet.

"How did you plan all of this?" Alisa asked, as she grabbed the roses and blushed.

"It's abit ambitious, but I sorta planned the entire thing when we started dating." Rean confessed, as a blushed formed and rubbed the back of his head. Alisa's face shot up bright red when Rean confessed.

"Wh-what made you think we would stay together for this long?" Alisa asked.

"Because," Rean held her hand.

"I knew from the moment I fell love with you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, giving out a soft smile. Alisa's blush grew more.

"How can you say that with a calm face?" Alisa asked, covering her blushing face with the roses. A soft laugh left Rean's mouth.

"You never change. You did and asked the exact same thing before. But I love that about you." Rean said, pressing a kiss on her forehead, causing an even bigger blush to form. Rean laughed seeing her blushing face. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're always so cute when you blush." Rean said, moving the roses away from her face.

"Stop it already!" Alisa yelled, burrying her extremely red face in Rean's chest, causing Rean to laugh.

"Shall we go?" Rean asked once again, earning him a questioning look from Alisa.

"Go where?" She asked. Rean took her hand once again and lead her out of the roof.

"You'll see." He replied with a smirk. They left the school grounds and arrived outside of their old dorm.

 _Now that you mentioned it, didn't the others say they were going to the dorm..._

"Rean, what's going on?" Alisa asked.

"You'll find out soon." Rean said with a smirk. He opened the door and Alisa was supprised when streamers came flying out.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Alisa could only gape at shock, while Rean just laughed at her reaction.

"What the...?" Was all Alisa could say, everyone laughed at the archer's reaction.

"It should be obvious that we are involved with the proposal." Jusis said with a grin.

"Yes, though it was abit hard trying to keep the excitement to a minimum." Laura confessed. Millium ran up to Alisa and tackled Alisa into a hug once again.

"Congrats on getting engage!" Millium shouted. Alisa laughed and patted her head.

"Thank you Millium." Alisa said with a big smile. She thought for a moment and looked at Rean.

"Sharon was involved in this too, wasn't she?" Alisa asked.

"Yes I was, Lady Alisa." A voice from the dining hall said. The door opened and revealed the Reinford supermaid.

"How long have you been there!?" Alisa said, in shock.

"Hehe, when you reached the third riddle." Sharon said with her usual smile.

"Explains why you prepared my bag already." Alisa said with a sigh. Emma approached Alisa and pulled her by the arm to the dining room.

"Come on! Let's celebrate your engagement!" Emma shouted, and everyone replied with a cheer. Once dinner was done, they chatted for alittle while before turning in for the night. But as Rean was about to leave, Alisa called him out.

"Rean." He turned around to look at his fiancé

"Yes, Ali-" He was cut off when Alisa tackled him with a hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her head.

"What's wrong?" Rean asked, as he continued to stroke Alisa's hair.

"C-can I stay with you tonight?" Alisa asked, as she burried her burning face into Rean's chest. He laughed once again placed a light kiss on the top f her head.

"Of course you can. You're my fiancé after all." Rean said, causing Alisa to blush even more. They walked to Rean's room and for some reason, they found Alisa's stuff in his room.

 _Dang it Emma and Laura..._

"Well, I guess everyone knew what we were planning on doing." Rean said with a soft laughed.

"Y-yeah... I guess..." Alisa replied, looking a way, blushing madly. When she looked back at Rean, she saw him, removing his coat and polo, revealing his toned abs. Alisa blushed even more, but she couldn't look a way. Rean looked at Alisa and noticed she was staring.

"What are you looking at?" Rean teased with a slight grin. Alisa felt embarrassed and looked away.

"N-nothing!" Alisa nearly shouted.

"Really?" Rean approached Alisa and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her head to face him.

"Then how about looking here?" He whispered, leaning in. Alisa couldn't believe herself, she was stunned. She saw him without a shirt before, but why is it just now that she's so embarrassed to see him without one. Alisa leaned up and connected her lips with Rean's. They broke apart after a minute or so, then Rean spoke up.

"Shouldn't you get change?" Alisa nodded. And Rean, being the gentleman he is, turned around and continued to change. Alisa slipped on her night outfit and turned to see Rean still facing the wall, but was already fully dressed. Instead of calling him, she grinned and wrapped her arms around him, making Rean jump. He turned his head to see a grinning Alisa.

"I'm finish, darling." Alisa teased with a wink, making a small blush form on Rean's cheek. He soon relaxed and Alisa released him from her grip.

"Pay back?" Rean asked with a smile.

"Yep." She replied sticking her tongue out, only for Rean to kiss her and pull her in, causing Alisa to be shock and blush. Rean pulled away after a few seconds and gave out a soft laughed seeing Alisa's shocked look.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Rean said with a wink. Alisa was still frozen in place.

 _Dang it, I thought I got even with him..._

Rean picked her up bridal style, snapping her out of her trance. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them to the bed.

"W-what's with you today? Your even more confident today." Alisa said, as she gripped on tightly.

"Well, we ARE getting married, so with that," Rean settled Alisa down on the bed and got on top of her.

"I have to show that I can protect my wife from anything, especially from potential courtships." Rean said as he held Alisa's hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. It's no doubt that countless nobles had try to court Alisa, but she barely manage to turn them down because of their persistance.

"Oh stop!" Alisa said, looking away in embarrassament with a major blush forming, causing Rean to laugh.

"I love you Alisa." Rean said, placing a light kiss on her forehead, then proceeding to lay down beside Alisa, and Alisa followed, facing him.

"I love you too, Rean." Alisa said. Rean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She positioned herself where she could hear his heartbeat. And with that alone, she fell asleep in his arms, listening to the beat of his heart. Rean stroke his sleeping fiancé's hair, contented on what happened today.

"I will always stay with you Alisa. No matter what. I'll always protect you." Rean whispered, kissing the top of her head, then fell asleep. What Rean didn't know, she heard this, causing a small smile to form on the half asleep Alisa.


End file.
